Not For Her
by The Lonely Assasin
Summary: Naru has come back to Japan and wants to re-open SPR with Mai, but Mai isn't the same person, after Naru left, Mai's life took a turn for the worst. She doesn't want anything to do with SPR or Naru or any of the gang, but Naru can't accept what has happened to Mai, can't accept that he did it to her, so what does he try to do? Fix it, but what if it can't be fixed?
1. Chapter 1

Mai ran and ducked through the streets and alleyways of Shibuya as she tried to evade the police, miserably she might add, they finally cornered her and Lieutenant Kaneko got out, "Come on Mai," he said tiredly and gently pulled her to the car. "I don't wanna!" she yelled and tried to stop her way to the police car, "Mai, this is the third time this week that you've tried to run away, it's not gonna happen," he said and sat her in the backseat.

_Damn you, Naru, this is all your fault_

When Naru and Lin left for England two years before after mercilessly destroying her heart, the gang had all left to go their separate ways, Mai had stayed in the SPR office building for about a week, packing up and hoping to see someone, anyone from her life before, that one day had hurt even more if the family she adopted hadn't said good-bye.

**Flashback**

_Mai entered the office to finish packing up everything, "Monk!" she called happily as she saw him, Ayako, John, Masako, and Yasohura, however they didn't seem happy to see her, as if she had merely made them sad. _

_"What's going on?" she asked as she looked at their sad faces, "Look, kid, we're just here for our stuff," Monk said bluntly, Mai slowly blinked her eyes and looked around at everyone, John, Yaso, and Ayako wouldn't lift their heads from staring at the floor while Masako was searching intently for something to look at besides Mai, Monk was staring straight at her._

_"What- what do you mean?" Mai stuttered, feeling her eyes filling with tears, "I have to go!" Ayako said suddenly and rushed out, "Me too!" Masako yelled and ran from the room. _

_"Wait, you're all leaving me?" Mai asked, hearing her voice crack,_

_"I'm sorry Mai," Yaso said and shuffled out, "I have to go as well," John said, following Yaso, Monk had started to follow when Mai called out, "Monk she said and reached out, "Please don't leave me, you guys are all I have," she said._

_Monk sighed and looked down, "I'm sorry kid, take care of yourself," he said and left._

_Mai stared at the door for a while before she collapsed, she curled into a ball and put her face in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably._

_Her family had left her_

_She was completely and utterly alone._

* * *

><p>Monk had left to tour with his band and Masako with her TV show, Yaso had went to college and John back to America, Ayako, however, left for Toyko, becoming a Shrine Maiden there.<p>

Mai snorted, how could she have been led to believe that they would stay? Nothing good ever lasts, not for her.

Mai lurched forward and hit her head on the partition glass, punishing herself for being so naïve, "Mai, stop it! Lieutenant Kaneko called, Mai stuck her tongue out at him and slumped back in her seat, steeling herself for the punishment she was going to get later tonight.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe it! Third time this week! Are we really that bad! Can you even try to imagine how worried we were when we found that you weren't in bed! Never in my life have I ever taken care of such a rebellious child!" Mai's foster mother Asuka raged on and on about Mai's desperate bid for freedom.<p>

"Then you just had to go and dye your hair that horrid color without my permission!" Asuka screamed at an unwavering Mai, Mai had dyed her hair a bright red color, she had grown it out and wore it in curls, it was her mission to become a completely opposite person of who she once was.

Mai wore makeup, dark makeup, she put on eyeliner and black lipstick, she pierced her ears and wore little black skulls in them, she had a small black heart ring with a silver crack down the middle.

She wore leather jackets and grunge band t-shirts, she wore dark wash and skinny jeans that had rips every few inches and to top it all off, wore black combat boots and black leather boots everyday.

"Go to your room!" Asuka screamed and Mai stomped upstairs into her room, her room, however, was a different story, Mai was the very embodiment of emo but her room dedicated to her days at SPR, it had a white carpet and light pink walls, covered with photos of her and the gang.

Naru was always standing away from the group with back to them, but there was a once in a lifetime photo she had snagged without Naru's knowing, he was smiling, surrounded by Monk, Ayako, and Masako, it was on one of the rare occasions when he smiled.

Mai laid on her bed, wanting to sleep

_I wish he dies_

She though miserably, fate, however, had different plans.


	2. Chapter 2

**Super Sexy Saiyan: Thanks for the info, I really didn't know, but im not gonna redo the chapter, ill just be more careful in the future, anyway glad you liked it!**

**animejuliet: Oh, don't worry, she will :)**

* * *

><p>Mai woke up stiffly and got dressed, applying her makeup and accessories, "I'm going out!" she shouted as she headed down the stairs, "How long?" Asuka shouted back, "Around midnight!" Mai yelled and shut the front door before Asuka could reply and quickly ran down the front steps and out into the bustling city.<p>

Mai stayed out for hours before she headed to her hideout in the alleyway behind the SPR building, she got there and started dropping her bag when she saw that a light in the SPR building was on.

She crouched and started breathing slowly, this is why she had chosen this spot, so she could know when or if anyone went in there for any reason and she could investigate, but now that the moment had come, it was a bit harder. Mai took deep breaths and went forward, scaling the wall rather quickly, she slipped in the kitchen window and crouched, moving forward stealthily.

"What are you doing in here!" a very pissed off voice practically commanded.

Mai ran for the window but her somebody had caught her wrist, "I own this building and I expect you to answer me when I ask you what you're doing in here," the voice said icily.

He twisted her around to face him and Mai found herself staring into the blue eyes of Naru, "Mai?" he asked, shocked at her appearance but still not letting go of her wrist, Mai tugged but Naru was stronger than Mai, even if she had learned martial arts over the years. "Mai, what happened to you?" he asked, "What's it to you!" Mai spat and finally tugged free her wrist, she turned to leave but was blocked by the sight of Lin. "How are you, Mai? It's been years," he said and smiled at her, "Exactly," she said, her voice filled with venom.

Lin's smile disappeared and Mai ducked around him to go into the waiting room to leave, not much point in leaving through the window now, she entered the waiting room and saw everybody in there. Monk, Ayako, Masako, Yasohura, and John, all there, all staring at her.

"Mai!" Monk offered the biggest, warmest smile ever and tried to pull her in for a bear hug but Mai evaded him, staring at them all, tears forming in her eyes, "Mai?" Monk bit his lip, looking down, as if he were guilty.

"I'm sorry, I have to go," Mai mimicked and headed towards the door, she heard a click and looked up to see that Naru had locked the door and put the key in his pocket, she tried to exit via the kitchen window but Lin stood in her way.

"Let me out Oliver," Mai seethed at Naru, she barely caught a spasm of emotion across his face before he controlled it, "Not until you tell me what's wrong," he said and sat her down on a couch.

"Not gonna happen," she growled at him

Naru gave her a flat stare, "Either you tell me what's going on or I call the authorities,"

"Fine, call the stupid police!" Mai yelled, everyone looked taken aback at what she said but, Naru called the cops and 10 minutes later Lieutenant Kaneko was in the room, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Again, Mai, really?" he said and hauled to her feet

"What do you mean 'again'?" Naru was on his feet in a flash and giving them both a glare that would've made the devil himself pee his pants and run crying for his mommy. "Do you know her?" he asked Kaneko.

Kaneko laughed, "Everybody down at the station knows her, she's been in so many times,"

Naru pursed his lips, "Thank you, this has been most.. informal, I would prefer not to press charges and that you leave Mai here,"

"Do you know her too?" Kaneko asked Naru

Naru nodded, "I knew Mai back when she was still Mai," Mai bit her lip to stop from retorting, she was in enough trouble as it is, that didn't stop her fem Glaring at Naru with as much hate as she had in her.

"Well, I'd best be off now, stay out of trouble young lady," Kaneko added to Mai, he whispered something to Naru and gave him a paper, "Good-bye," he said and left.

_What just happened? He's never let me off the hook before!_

"Now Mai, tell me what happened or I'll call your foster parents," Naru threateningly and brandished the paper Kaneko had given him, it bore Asuka's number. Mai's eyes widened and she gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, she sighed and tipped her head forward, signaling that she had given up.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"After you and Lin left, they left too," Mai pointed to John, Masako, Yaso, Monk, and Ayako, "After that, my life took a turn for the worst, when you guys left, that's when I started doing bad things, but my best friend Yuki always made sure I didn't cross the line, until."

Mai looked down and wiped away a tear that had broken free.

"About a month after you left Yuki died, she was murdered, I was headed over there for a slumber party but when I got there her house was surrounded by police cars and her parents were in the front yard crying, I might've been ok, but life just didn't want to make sure I got away fine."

Mai sniffled and let the tears fall, she breathed in shakily and Ayako moved to put her hand on Mai's shoulder, she dodged it and moved out of Ayako's reach, sadly, she let the hand fall.

"Mai, you can stop now if you want," Lin said, finally coming forward.

Mai shook her head, "No, I'm almost done, umm, after Yuki's funeral, one of my neighbors came over and thought that a 16 year old girl living alone was unseemly, she called the government and threw me in with Asuka and Ichiro."

She shook her head and looked up at Naru, "Can I go now?" she asked harshly and wiped away her tears, Naru inclined his head and gave Lin the key, Lin let her out, he was about to say something when Mai rushed past him, not giving him a chance.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, now, imam take a vote on whether or not I should put the next chapter in Naru's POV and I will only post the next chapter once I have 5 reviews<strong>

**-Midnight**


	3. Chapter 3

**OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**seriously, reviews make my day, anyway im not gonna put on a super long A/N so i'll get to the point, I'm going to do a little something called question time, you guys review and ask any question you want to any character in the book or myself and ill answer as that character or myself  
>kay, done, sooo<br>DUN DA DA DUNNNNNN**

**here's the new chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>Naru<strong>

After Mai left Naru turned to Masako, "Miss Hara, did you get anything?"

Masako nodded, "I sensed that her psychic abilities have gotten much stronger in the time we were gone, but, there's something else, you see, she was happy and sad when she saw us, inside she's still a child and she wants to hug us and cry and forget that we were ever gone. But, at the same time, the child has grown up and even though she wants to let us in again, she doesn't want to get hurt."

Ayako stared at Masako, "You've never been able to pick _that_ much off somebody before,"

Masako rolled back her shoulders, "My abilities have grown as well."

"Takigowa, Yasohura, Father Brown, what are you're opinions on the matter?" Naru asked, up until that moment they had remained silent, Yaso looked up from the floor, "Well, a year ago I tried to get in touch with Mai during my summer break, I managed to find her but she just ran away from me, I- I think that we might be able to get the old Mai back, but it won't be easy and it's definitely going to take a while." He said somberly, bereft of his usual, joking manner.

"Well we can't give up," John said, "We're just going to have to convince her that we're not going to leave again."

"It won't be that simple, we were the first family Mai had in a really long time, when we left, wow she must've thought that there was something wrong with her or that she was cursed, so she's pushing everybody away," Monk added.

Naru stayed silent and looked out the window, he had trusted them to take care of Mai when he returned to England, he really did love Mai, something he hadn't realized until he was back home. This was the first chance he had had to come back to Japan and he jumped at it, Naru didn't exactly expect them to roll out the red carpet, but he hadn't expected this cold a greeting either.

And when Mai had called him Oliver... Naru shivered, Mai calling him Naru had been expected, even natural, but it felt wrong for her to call him Naru, it made him feel like she didn't care for him anymore.

Naru pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, this was going to take a while, unless, Naru looked at the paper in his hand, an evil idea came into his mind, he turned on his cell phone, punched in the number, and dialed Mai's foster mother.

* * *

><p>Naru and all of SPR arrived bright and early on the doorstep of 1013 Shibuya Drive, Yasuhara stepped up and knocked on the door, a tall woman with a high, sleek ponytail, she wore red lipstick and purple eyeshadow, in Naru's opinion, she looked like a whore.<p>

Asuka Kobayashi's husband hobbled up behind her and it merely confirmed Naru's suspicion that she was sleeping around, Asuka gave her husband a disgusted glance and looked away from the short and bald man who acted a lot like Yasu.

"Hello there, friends of Mai!" he said cheerily and waved at them, "Go make me breakfast you pitiful excuse of a man!" Asuka screamed and pushed him towards the kitchen.

Asuka led them upstairs to a white door with the words 'Mai' on the top, Asuka knocked and stuck her head in,

"Mai, some people are here to see you,"

"I'm not going to see them," Mai said dejectedly

"You're going to see them,"

"I don't want too,"

"I'm sending them in."

Naru heard a groan and walked in to something he'd expect from the old Mai, light pink walls, white carpet, lace curtained bed, and photos of SPR all over, from every single case they ever worked.

"Go away," came Mai's voice, everyone looked around but couldn't spot her, Naru looked towards the bed again and noticed something odd, in the middle of the lacy sheets was a black heart ring with a silver crack down the middle.

The ring was connected to hand which was almost completely gone after sinking into the super soft comforter, there was a pillow on her face and she was camouflaged by wearing pink and white frilly pajamas.

"Mai?" John asked tentatively, not wanting to invoke her rage, she simply grunted, "Mai, are you all right?" Monk asked.

Grunt.

"Are you going to take your head out of your pillow?" Yasu said.

Grunt grunt.

"I'm going to take the pillow off now," Ayako said.

Grunt.

Ayako pulled off the pillow and everyone blinked in surprise, Mai's hair was back to it's original shade of brown and it lay uncurled around her, Naru was immediately captured by her face, it was red and puffy and it was quite obvious that she had been crying.

"How is your hair brown again?" Monk blurted, Naru glared at him, leave it to him to ask the stupidest questions, Mai glared at him too but nevertheless answered his question, "Temporary hair dye, it stays in for about a month then washes out when you take a shower, mine washed out last night."

She continued to stare at the ceiling, Naru glanced at Lin, but Lin was looking at a paper on Mai's desk, there were many teardrops on it but it continued to show the picture drawn on it, it was a drawing of Lin.

It was the first and foremost on a stack of papers which had all the members of SPR drawn on them, Lin was staring at the drawing of himself with a look of guilt in his eyes. Lin had never admitted it, but he had grown fond of Mai over the time they had worked together, but who hadn't? Mai had a way about her where people just couldn't not care for her, it wasn't charisma, it was something else, Naru wasn't sure but he was going to find out, someday.

* * *

><p><strong>Kay, what do you guys think about my portrayal of Naru? and lets try for another 5 reviews before next chapter, oh! and one more thing, QUESTION TIME STARTS NOW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I love all my faithful readers and reviewers and I have a question for them, in my beginning/ending authors notes should I put little arguments between me and my characters like other authors do?**

**Kay I thank all who reviewed and here are your responses:**

**TheUnquietDead: Later on I will elaborate more on Yuki's death, and no he wasn't, you'll find out why ;)**

**Guest(Darcy) asked John 'What do you think of temporary hair dye?'**

**John: Well, I have to admit that it's a lot better than permanent hair dye, but it still shouldn't be used, by using it you're tainting the miracle that God worked so hard to create.**

**Naruisawesome: Thanks! by the way, I love your stories!**

**L.S: Lets just say she couldn't get ahold of permanent hair dye**

**Blacklegend99: Because she only acts that way on the outside, on the inside she still loves and misses them, she's still a little girl on the inside, the only reason she didn't put up a fight is because she knew it would be useless with Asuka around, but I think you're right, I should try harder. And thank you!**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai<strong>

Mai stared at the ceiling, resigned, with Asuka standing just outside the door eavesdropping, which she undoubtedly was, Mai couldn't do anything that might offend her, which would include anything from speaking to moving to breathing, besides it was too early in the morning to be rebellious.

_Wait, my stuff is everywhere!_

An idea came to her, "Get out," she said sharply, "But Mai, we came all this way to see you," Monk whined, Mai narrowed her eyes at him.

"I need to change,"

Monk turned into a fierce shade of crimson and everyone shuffled out, Mai gracefully hopped out of bed and put away anything relating to SPR quickly and quietly before changing with amazing speed.

When they all came back in, Mai was wearing knee length black leggings, black combat boots and a puffy black fishnet skirt paired with a tight Avril Lavigne shirt and white tank top, hey not everything could be black.

Lin picked up some of Mai's music and studied the covers, all Mai listened to was western music, Evanescense, Avril Lavigne, Maroon 5, Cascada, Tiffany Giardina, and other assorted arists and bands. It was mostly to piss off Asuka, Asuka was sort of a controversial traditional thingy, she wanted Mai to be a perfect embodiment of tradition, even though she cheated on her husband and was an all around bitch.

"What are you doing here?" Mai demanded harshly, no longer caring what Asuka would do to her, Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, annoyed with God knows what.

"I'm here to offer you your job back Mai,"

Mai bit the inside of her cheek in anger, "Well you can take your offer and shove it up your-"

"YOU WILL SAY YES!"

Asuka burst in the door, red faced and ponytail loose, "You will say yes."

Rage surged through Mai's veins, "I turn 18 in a month, Asuka, you can't just treat me like a child!"

"I can and will! Besides, when you turn 18 you'll end up homeless!"

"IT WOULD BE BETTER THAN LIVING HERE!" Mai screamed and Asuka blanched, Mai marched past her and down the stairs, "DON'T WAIT UP!" She bellowed and slammed the door.

Naru and the rest followed her, Mai turned around, "I suppose I will be needing to have some money when I turn 18, so, fine, I'll come back to work for you," she said grudgingly.

Naru nodded stiffly and walked past her, motioning for her to follow, they walked back to SPR and into the office, Naru turned to Mai, "Tea," he smirked and went into his office.

_STUPID NARCISSISTIC JERK!_

Mai huffed and stomped into the kitchen, the rest of the team avoided the kitchen as she banged around inside it, where many weapons were held, she set down a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of Naru and was about to leave when, "Mai."

She stopped and turned around, when Naru had finished taking a sip he looked her in the eye, "Mai, since you are again an official employee of Shibuya Psychic Research and my assistant, you can no longer dress like that, you are to dress accordingly and appropriately now you are in a job that requires interacting with many people."

Mai smiled sweetly, hiding her rage, "Of course Mr. Davis,"

Naru's face remained impassive and he gestured for her to leave.

* * *

><p>Mai showed up in the office of SPR at around 7 am and walked inside, Naru looked up at her, surprised that she was so early, Lin wasn't even here yet, he slipped back into his mask and simply said, "Tea."<p>

This morning Mai had reluctantly admitted to herself that she really did need a job so, instead of one of the outfits she normally wore, she wore something she hadn't even touched in 2 years, some blue jeans and a forest green shirt with a gold flower on it.

She set a cup of Earl Grey tea in front of him and quickly retreated to her desk and shut Naru's office door.

_"You will pay for what you did,"_

Startled, Mai looked up at the voice that seemed to have come from nowhere, but named it stress and continued working.

_"He will pay for what he did,"_

Now Mai knew it wasn't stress, she slowly stood up and looked around for any ghosts that might be near.

_"I don't want to die,"_

Mai's breath hitched, she whirled around and saw a face she never in a million years wanted to see again, Mai screamed once before he charged her, taking her away to whatever evil place he's now found to do his work.

Naru ran out of his office and searched frantically for Mai, but it was too late.

Urado had Mai.

* * *

><p><strong>5 more reviews till next chapter, I love you all!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt or any of it's characters**

**backlengend99: Thanks! and yes, that is what happened**

**Nekokittygirl: When they burned the house down, all it did was burn the house down and free Urado**

**horror-and-beanies: Nobody likes cliffhangers, but theyre like spiders, where would we be without them? Without spiders bugs would be everywhere and the human race would die out, but without cliffhangers there'd be no suspense to a story and therefore no fun**

**TheUnquietDead: Yup, and yes, Naru is an ass but we wouldn't have him any other way :), again, I will elaborate more on Yuki's death later**

**Guest(Darcy): Well, my aunt got me started on Ghost Hunt and she said that Mai always gets attacked, I agree but got the idea 'What if Mai got kidnapped' and this is sort of an expansion of that.**

**Naruisawesome: look at Nekokittygirl's answer, anyway, onto the story!**

* * *

><p>Mai jerked awake on a cold, concrete floor, this wasn't the bloodstained bathroom like before, but it was unmistakably where Urado resided, the walls and ceiling where covered with blood and there was a raised platform that had leather straps on it. She scanned the room, it was some sort of basement or cellar, there were no windows and there was a single door on the far side of the room, Mai walked forward and tentatively jiggled the handle, locked.<p>

_Why does this always happen to me!?_ Mai thought angrily and huffed,

"Because so many spirits are attracted to you, Mai Taniyama,"

_Did I say that out loud?_

"Yes you did," Urado's voice seemed to come from nowhere and bounced off the walls and the ceiling, giving Mai a headache, fear started burning in her heart but was quickly snuffed out by curiosity, "What do you mean ghosts are attracted to me?"

Urado laughed, a high pitched, cruel laugh that made Mai shiver, "The way spirits see things is like everything is dark and each medium is a light, you are the brightest of them all."

Mai's blood slowed and her mind shut down, but, as usual, her mouth was running way ahead of her brain, "So why don't you just kill me now!"

"Oh, no, I'm not going to do that," Urado purred, "I'm going to drain you slowly and painfully over the years, I will use you to lure others into my grasp, you, Mai Taniyama, are mine now."

* * *

><p><strong>1 month later<strong>

Mai ran through the park looking for a place to hide before someone spotted her, Urado had stained her clothes with blood so it looked as if she was seriously injured, it was her 7th time doing this, Urado would place her in a park or something to lure in young people wanting to help her. Mai tried to run away from people but they thought that it was shock or something and chased after her.

"Miss? Are you alright? Miss!"

_No!_

"Stay away!" Mai called to the boy about 50ft away, "Stay AWAY from me, don't you dare come near!"

The boy looked around 19 and was clearly confused, he took a step forward, "What do you-"

"NO! YOU RUN AS FAR AWAY FROM ME AS POSSIBLE!"

"I just want to help,"

"You want to help? Go to Shibuya Psychic Research and talk to Kazuya Shibuya, tell him you saw Mai in Arisugawa Palace Memorial Park, at the bridge," the temperature dropped.

"We don't have much time, if he wants proof call him Naru, don't go anywhere alone, GO!"

The boy stumbled backwards and ran away, Mai exhaled in relief, but it was short-lived, "IDIOT GIRL!"

Mai felt the ground beneath her disappear and it felt as if her breath was squeezed out of her when she was shoved in the basement by Urado's favorite form of travel; stealing people through time and space, in the basement which was Urado's lair, there was a white light and a deep gash appeared on Mai's forearm.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU INSOLENT CHILD!"

Another white light gave Mai another gash on her cheek, Urado threw her 20 feet in to air and across the room and she hit the cement wall, she landed on the floor and heard a sickening crack, Mai looked down and saw her leg bent at a gruesome angle.

"I SHOULD KILL YOU NOW!"

Mai said nothing as Urado continued to cut her, with a broken leg she was practically useless to him, she couldn't make him angrier for fear of him simply killing her on the spot. He eventually calmed down and left, when he was gone, that was when Mai let the tears loose, she leaned her head against the wall, "Naru, please save me."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it was so short but it was more of a filler chapter<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**WOW! I really do love all my reviews and reviewers! You guys have no idea how much better it made my day, now for all of your answers.**

**Guest: -grins evilly- you'll find out why they treated Mai like they did**

**Guest: Well, I don't know what to do about that, im sorry but that's just how I write, anyway thanks!**

**ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

><p><strong>Monk<strong>

Monk rubbed his face with worry as the detective in charge of Mai's abduction had, again, reported that there has been no sightings or traces of any kind of Mai, Detective Kobayashi left and Naru retreated to his office.

_They said this wouldn't happen_

Monk cursed himself, thinking about it wouldn't make anything better, he knew that John, Ayako, and Masako were feeling just as guilty as he was, they had all left her because of a stupid note!

The door opend and two people walked in, a boy and girl, the boy had short-cropped, black hair and looked anxious while the girl simply looked confused and concerned.

"Ummm, excuse me, is Kazuya Shibuya here?" the boy asked.

"Why?" Lin said icily, the boy flinched, "Well, um, I was sent here, by, um, a girl named Mai?"

Reactions were instantaneous, Lin and Monk were on their feet and Ayako had the boy by the collar demanding for more information while Naru's office banged open and he was in front of the boy in seconds with his best glare.

"Miss Matsuzaki, please refrain from strangling people in my office," Naru said coldly and Ayako slowly released the boys collar, after Ayako had retreated, Naru turned his attention on the boy.

"How do we know that you are telling the truth," It wasn't a question, it was a demand.

The boy swallowed, clearly afraid, "She- she told me to call you Naru,"

A muscle in Naru's jaw ticked and he narrowed his eyes at the boy.

"Name,"

"Hisaki Saitoh,"

"Where did you see Mai,"

"I- I was walking in the park when I saw a girl covered in blood and wandering around, I tried to get closer to help but she screamed at me not to come any closer, she said to get out of the park and come here, she said not to go anywhere alone and to come here and talk to Kazuya Shibuya, I ran away like she told me too but about 2 seconds later I turned around and she was gone."

"I don't remember much else except that she looked really, really scared,"

Naru's mouth thinned and the temperature got colder.

"Which park,"

"The one down the road, the one that had all that trouble with couples a few years ago."

"Where in the park did you speak with Mai,"

"In the courtyard."

Naru nodded curtly, "Thank you, Mr. Saitoh,"

Hisaki nodded and left looking very, very frightened, the girl following suit.

Naru turned to Ayako, "Miss Matsuzaki, if you wish to strangle him, feel free to do it outside my office,"

He turned to the rest of SPR, a look of steely determination in his face, "We're going to the park, now."

Everybody nodded and filed out, Monk turned to look at Naru, he probably thought that he looked cool and collected, the truth was that for the past month he looked terrible, the smallest things could set him off, when Monk had tried making him tea in Mai's place the temperature dropped and Naru threw the entire kettle back at his face.

Lin said that there was nothing wrong with him, Masako, John, and Yasu said it was tea withdrawals, but Ayako and Monk knew better, they knew that Naru was irrevocably and unequivocally in love with Mai and he was falling apart without her there.

_In England, if this is what his parents had to deal with for two years I'm not surprised that they sent him back._

They arrived in the courtyard of the park and Naru walked forward, "All right, now everyone, fan out and search for a hidden opening or passageway of any kind, Miss Hara, do you sense anything?"

Masako lifted her head and looked around, "On the surface everything seems to be fine, but if you dive deeper there is a dark and dangerous presence, it's the same as Urado's was!"

Naru's head snapped up and he went to help the team search for an opening of any kind.

* * *

><p><strong>2 hours later<strong>

"Over here!" John and Yasu called from where they were searching, everyone gathered around them, "I don't see anything," Ayako said, John sighed, "It's right here."

John traced a almost imperceptible etch in the ground and Yasu pulled on it, it opened to reveal a darkened stone stairway leading even further into the earth.

"Come on," Naru said and lead the team down.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everybody, I regret to say that this will be the last chapter of this story until after the new year, im sorry, but with everything from school to drama to catching up on my other stories, im just a bit preoccupied, sorry!**

* * *

><p>Mai<p>

Mai lay whimpering on the ground, Urado hadn't forgiven her and every now and then would cut her, creating gashes of the like that she had never sustained before, her arms were cut in several places and she had so many on her legs that even if she didn't have a broken leg, she doubted that she could've stood anyway. Mai's eyelids drooped as she felt herself slip into unconsciousness from blood loss.

_Mai gazed around her, recognizing the black fogginess and single spotlight as the astral plane, sighing, she hugged herself and allowed the tears to shed, the tears she had been holding back for 2 years, Naru leaving, Yuki dying, being shoved in with Asuka, and everybody leaving her. _

_Mai cried like she never had before, she pounded the ground in anger and screamed in agony, letting all her denied and pent up feelings out, and even though that her real body wasn't really doing this, it felt good._

_"Mai,"_

_Mai jumped to her feet and whipped around, staring and the form in front of her, "G-gene?" she choked out, Gene smiled at her, his eyes twinkling, "Mai, it's good to see you," he said honestly and pulled her into a hug. Mai thought about pushing him away, smacking him or even forcing herself to wake up, but when Gene's arms encircled her, she couldn't make herself. _

_Mai hugged him back, after Naru had left, she thought about everything and found out that she was truly in love with Naru, Gene was more like a brother, a best friend, a shoulder to cry on, and that was exactly what Mai did, she cried on Gene's shoulder as he awkwardly patted her head._

_"Now what are you doing here?" Mai said and pulled away, suddenly businesslike, Gene frowned at this, preferring things to be light and humorous, but he still explained everything, "Hold on Mai, Naru is coming, it might not be soon, but he's coming for you, hold on."_

_But as Gene said these words everything became fuzzy as Mai awoke._

"Get up!" a voice hissed in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry its so short! im just having some really bad block at the moment!<strong>


End file.
